wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Buki purpurowe
}} — Człowiek, który kocha sztukę dla sztuki — rzekł Sherlock Holmes, rzucając na ziemię Daily Telegraph, gdzie przeczytał ogłoszenia — znajduje często największą przyjemność w jej przejawach najmniej ważnych. Rad jestem wielce, że mogę stwierdzić, Watson’ie, iż doskonale zrozumiałeś tę prawdę i, opisując, a nawet powiem upiększając łaskawie nasze przygody, dałeś pierwszeństwo nietyle t. zw. causes célèbres i procesom sensacyjnym, w jakie byłem wmieszany, ile tym wypadkom, samym przez się powszednim, lecz nastręczającym sposobność do dedukcyi i syntezy logicznej, które stanowią moją specyalność. — A jednakże — odparłem z uśmiechem — nie sądzę, żebym był zupełnie rozgrzeszony ze zbrodni sensacyjności, jaką zarzucono tym opowieściom. — Twój błąd — rzekł, biorąc szczypcami żarzący węgiel dla zapalenia długiej fajki z drzewa wiśniowego, która zazwyczaj zastępowała glinianą, gdy był w usposobieniu raczej bojowem, niż rozmyślającem — twój błąd polega na tem, że usiłowałeś nadać koloryt i życie każdej z tych opowieści, zamiast ograniczyć się ścisłem opisaniem metody wysnuwania wniosków, co jedynie jest w nich interesującem. — Zdaje mi się, że oddałem ci pod tym względem zupełną sprawiedliwość — odparłem chłodno — bo dotknęło mnie to przeświadczenie o własnej wartości, które było taką wybitną cechą niezwykłego charakteru mego przyjaciela. — Nie, nie kieruje mną samolubstwo lub miłość własna — odrzekł, odpowiadając według zwyczaju, raczej mym myślom, niż słowom; — jeśli domagam się zupełnej sprawiedliwości dla swojej sztuki, to dlatego, że jest to rzecz nieosobista, po za obrębem mnie samego. Zbrodnie są pospolite, logika jest rzadką. Na logikę zatem powinieneś raczej kłaść nacisk, nie na przestępstwa. Obniżyłeś do poziomu prostych opowieści to, co powinno było raczej być szeregiem wykładów. Tak prawił Holmes pewnego chłodnego poranku wiosennego. Siedzieliśmy przy kominku, na którym płonął wesoły ogień. Gęsta mgła zasłaniała domy ponurej barwy, a okna przeciwległe, widoczne po przez te żółtawe obłoki, wyglądały jak plamy czarne i bezkształtne. Gaz, palący się w pokoju, oświetlał obrus, porcelana i srebro — służący nie zdjął jeszcze nakrycia ze stołu — iskrzyły się w tym blasku. Scherlock Holmes, milczący przez cały ranek, pogrążył się w czytaniu ogłoszeń całego szeregu dzienników; zaniechawszy nareszcie poszukiwań, dał folgę kwaśnemu humorowi, strofując mnie za moje błędy literackie. — Z drugiej strony — rzekł znów po chwili milczenia, w ciągu której wciągnął w siebie całe kłęby dymu i wpatrywał się w ogień — nie można bynajmniej oskarżać cię o sensacyjność, skoro między temi wszystkiemi sprawami, któremi zechciałeś się zająć, jest znaczna część nie mających nic wspólnego ze zbrodnią w prawnem znaczeniu tego wyrazu. Drobna sprawa, w której usiłowałem być użyteczny królowi czeskiemu, szczególna przygoda miss Mary Sutherland, zajście, dotyczące człowieka z wargą wywinięta i wypadek w dniu ślubu naszego arystokraty nie wchodzą w ścisły zakres prawa. Ale, obawiam się, że, chcąc uniknąć sensacyjności, wpadłeś potrosze w banalność. — Przyznaję ci to, co do zakończenia; utrzymuję wszakże, iż opis sposobu postępowania był niezwykle oryginalny i zajmujący. — Ba! mój drogi, co to obchodzi publiczność, tę publiczność, która nie umie wcale obserwować, która nie umiałaby rozeznać tkacza po zębach, ani kompozytora po dużym palcu u lewej ręki, co obchodzą tę publiczność delikatne odcienia analizy i dedukcyi! Ale, w istocie rzeczy, jeżeli jesteś banalny nie mogę cię za to ganić, gdyż czasy wielkich spraw minęły. Człowiek, a przynajmniej człowiek zbrodniczy, zatracił wszelkie zuchwalstwo i wszelką oryginalność. Co zaś do mego rzemiosła, zwyrodnia się ono i przeradza na agencyę do odnajdywania zgubionych ołówków i zasilania radami pensyonarek, kończących nauki. Zdaje mi się, że zjechałem już na ostatni stopień. Ten list otrzymany dzisiaj, wydaje mi się ostateczną granicą upodlenia: czytaj i osądź sam. Rzucił mi zmięty list. Wysłany był z Montague-Place, datę miał z dnia poprzedniego, a oto co zawierał: „Szanowny Panie! Pragnę bardzo zasięgnąć rady Pana w sprawie miejsca nauczycielki, jakie mi proponują. Będę u Pana jutro, o godzinie pół do jedenastej, jeżeli pora ta dla Pana dogodna. Łączę wyrazy wysokiego szacunku. Violetta Hunter“. — Czy znasz tę panią? — spytałem. — Bynajmniej. — Już jest pół do jedenastej. — Tak, i to pewnie ona właśnie zadzwoniła. — Sprawa będzie może bardziej zajmującą, niż przypuszczasz. Przypomnij sobie, już ci się tak nieraz zdarzyło. — Miejmy nadzieję! Wątpliwości nasze zostaną niebawem rozproszone, gdyż, jak mi się zdaje, osoba, o której mowa, nadchodzi. Istotnie drzwi otworzyły się i weszła młoda dziewczyna, ubrana skromnie, ale przyzwoicie; twarz jej wesoła, ożywiona, pokryta była piegami, jak jajko siewki, a swobodne obejście się wykazywało kobietę, przywykłą radzić sobie w życiu samodzielnie.... — Spodziewam się, że mi pan wybaczy, iż panu czas zabieram — rzekła do mego przyjaciela, który wstał, aby ją powitać; — ale spotyka mnie szczególna przygoda, a ponieważ nie posiadam ani krewnych, ani przyjaciół, nie mam się kogo poradzić, przeto pomyślałam sobie, że pan będzie może taki dobry i da mi jaką radę. — Proszę, niech pani zechce usiąść. Szczęśliwy będę, jeśli mi się uda być pani użytecznym. Widziałem, że mowa i obejście nowej klijentki wywarły na Holmes’ie wrażenie korzystne. Spojrzał na mnie bystro swoim badawczym wzrokiem, poczem usiadł i słuchał, spuściwszy powieki i splótłszy dłonie. — Byłam przez pięć lat nauczycielką — mówiła — w rodzinie pułkownika Spence Munro, ale dwa miesiące temu pułkownik został wysłany do Halifaxu, w Nowej Szkocyi, a ponieważ zabrał ze sobą dzieci do Ameryki, pozostałam bez miejsca. Dałam ogłoszenia do dzienników, udawałam się do tych osób, które wzajem ogłaszały, iż potrzebują nauczycielki, ale bezskutecznie, tak, że moje skromne środki zaczęły się wyczerpywać i nie wiedziałam istotnie co ze sobą począć. „W West-Endzie jest agencya Westaway’a, która zajmuje się specyalnie umieszczaniem nauczycielek: chodziłam tam co tydzień w nadziei, że znajdę miejsce. „Westaway to nazwisko założyciela zakładu, ale kierowniczką jest niejaka miss Stoper. Przesiaduje w gabinecie, a kobiety, szukające zajęcia, czekają w przedpokoju — i są przyjmowane przez nią oddzielnie. Miss Stoper przegląda książki swoje wobec każdej klijentki, patrząc, czy ma miejsce, które mogłoby być dla niej odpowiednie. „Gdy w tym tygodniu udałam się znów do agencyi i weszłam z kolei do gabinetu, ze zdziwieniem spostrzegłam, że miss Stoper nie była sama. Obok niej siedział jakiś mężczyzna, niepospolitej tuszy, z twarzą bardzo miłą, o podbródku, który wydłużał się w fałdach aż do szyi; jegomość ten przyglądał się bardzo uważnie przez okulary paniom, które wchodziły. Na mój widok podskoczył na krześle i, zwracając się do miss Stoper, rzekł: — Oto właśnie, czego mi trzeba, o niczem lepszem marzyć nie mogę. Doskonale! Wyśmienicie! — wołał z zapałem i zacierał ręce w zachwycie. Wydawał się taki uszczęśliwiony, że przyjemnie było patrzeć na niego. „— Pani szuka miejsca? — spytał mnie. „— Tak, panie. „— Nauczycielki? „— Tak, panie. „— A jakiej pensyi pani żąda? „— W ostatniem miejscu, u pułkownika Spence Munro, brałam 3 f. st. miesięcznie. „— O! ho, ho! to wyzysk, to czysty wyzysk! — zawołał, podnosząc dłonie, jak człowiek oburzony; — jak można płacić taką nędzną pensyjkę takiej zachwycającej i wykształconej osobie. „— Wiedza moja jest może mniejsza, niż sobie pan wyobraża — odpowiedziałam; — trochę francuskiego, trochę niemieckiego, muzyka, rysunki... „— Ho, ho! — zawołał — nie w tem rzecz. Tu chodzi o to, czy pani obejściem swojem jest istotnie damą. Jeśli nie, nie podobna byłoby powierzać chowania dziecka, które może kiedyś odegrać wybitną rolę w historyi swego kraju. Jeśli tak, to jaki dżentlemen mógł płacić sumę taką śmieszną? Pensya pani u mnie wyniesie na początek 60 f. st. rocznie. — Zrozumie pan, panie Holmes’ie, że w położeniu, w jakiem się znajdowałam, propozycya ta wydała mi się wprost nieprawdopodobną. Ów pan, dostrzegłszy może moje niedowierzanie, otworzył pugilares i wydobył banknot. „— Mam zwyczaj — rzekł, uśmiechając się niesłychanie uprzejmie, tak, że oczy jego znikały w fałdach tłustej twarzy — mam zwyczaj zaliczać nauczycielkom z góry połowę pensyi na pokrycie kosztów podróży i sprawunków koniecznych“. — Nie spotkałam jeszcze człowieka równie miłego i przewidującego. Ponieważ winna już byłam swoim dostawcom, przeto ta zaliczka wydała mi się wprost zrządzeniem Opatrzności. Mimo to nie mogłam się pozbyć uczucia nieufności; nie chciałam przeto zakończyć, nie będąc lepiej poinformowaną. „— Czy mogę pana zapytać, gdzie pan mieszka? — rzekłam. „— W Bukach Purpurowych, w Hampshirze, o pięć mil od Winchestera. Okolica to, kochana pani, bardzo malownicza, a dom ma piętno staroświeckie, które mu nadaje wielki urok. „— A jakie będą moje obowiązki? chciałabym wiedzieć. „— Jedno dziecko, rozkoszny urwis sześcioletni. Ach! żeby pani widziała, jak on zabija karaluchy pantoflem! Pac, pac! pac! trzy trupy w mgnieniu oka!“ — Przechylił się na krześle i śmiał się do rozpuku, tak, że oczy jego znikły ponownie w fałdach twarzy. „— Byłam trochę zdziwiona zabawami tego dziecka, ale ze śmiechu ojca wywnioskowałam, że żartuje. „— Nie będę miała zatem innych obowiązków — rzekłam — prócz zajmowania się jednem dzieckiem? „— Owszem, droga pani, czekają panią jeszcze inne — zawołał. — Będzie pani musiała wykonywać zlecenia mojej żony, o tyle oczywiście, o ile będą tego rodzaju, że dama będzie mogła je spełniać bez przekroczenia granic konwenansów światowych. Pani nie ma nic przeciw temu, co? „— Będę szczęśliwa, stając się użyteczną. „— Doskonale. Przejdźmy teraz do stroju. Pod tym względem, naprzykład, jesteśmy trochę manjakami, widzi pani, manjakami, ale ludźmi dobrymi. Gdybyśmy zażądali od pani, żeby pani nosiła jakąś suknię przez nas darowaną, nie opierałaby się pani naszej małej fantazyi, co? „— Nie — odparłam, bardzo zdziwiona. „— A gdyby od pani zażądano, żeby pani usiadła tu lub tam, nie raziłoby to pani? „— O! nie. „— Albo żeby pani obcięła włosy przed przybyciem do nas? „Nie dowierzałam własnym uszom. Jak pan widzi, panie Holmes, mam włosy bujne, a odcień ich bronzowawy, jest niezwykły. Mówiono mi zawsze, że mają barwę wymarzoną przez artystów. Nie mogłam się pogodzić z myślą poświęcenia ich w taki sposób. „— Obawiam się, że to będzie zupełnie niemożliwe — rzekłam. Otyły jegomość patrzył na mnie uważnie swemi małemi oczkami, a gdy usłyszał odpowiedź odmowną, chmura przemknęła się po jego twarzy. „— Na nieszczęście, to kwestya zasadnicza — rzekł. — Jest to fantazya mojej żony, a fantazyę kobiet trzeba zawsze uwzględniać. Więc pani nie chce obciąć włosów? „— Nie, panie, doprawdy nie mogę — odparłam stanowczo. „— A!... trudno, w takim razie niema o czem mówić, szkoda, gdyż pod innymi względami jest pani jak dla mnie stworzona. Skoro tak, miss Stoper, radbym widzieć jeszcze inne klijentki pani. Miss Stoper była przez cały czas pogrążona w przeglądaniu papierów, nie mówiąc słowa, ale spojrzała na mnie wzrokiem takim gniewnym, iż zrozumiałam, że, skutkiem mojej odmowy, traci znaczne komisowe. „— Czy pani chce pozostawić nadal nazwisko swoje w moich książkach? — spytała. „— Owszem, jeśli pani łaskawa. „— W gruncie rzeczy wydaje mi się to niepotrzebnem, skoro pani w ten sposób odrzuca najkorzystniejsze oferty — rzekła cierpkim tonem. — Nie może pani wcale się spodziewać, żebyśmy się znów starali znaleźć pani podobne miejsce. — Dowidzenia, miss Hunter. „Przycisnęła guzik od dzwonka elektrycznego i lokajczyk odprowadził mnie do drzwi. „Muszę panu wyznać szczerze, że za powrotem do domu, zastawszy szafy puste i kilka niezapłaconych rachunków na stole; zaczęłam żałować swego postanowienia. Ostatecznie, jeśli ci ludzie mieli dziwaczne fantazye i żądali mej zgody na rzeczy nadzwyczajne, wynagradzali mnie za to sowicie. Bardzo mało nauczycielek w Anglii zarabia 60 f. st. rocznie. Zresztą, na co mi potrzebne moje włosy? „Są kobiety, którym w krótkich włosach jest do twarzy; może i ja do nich należę. Nazajutrz zaczęłam przypuszczać, że zrobiłam głupstwo, a dnia następnego byłam już o tem przekonana. Postanowiłam tedy zdjąć pychę z serca i udać się do agencyi dla zapytania, czy miejsce jest jeszcze wolne, gdy dostałam ten oto list od owego pana. Przeczytam go panu: „Buki Purpurowe pod Winchesterem. Szanowna Pani! „Miss Stoper była o tyle uprzejma, że dała mi adres Pani, zgłaszam się tedy, by zapytać, czy Pani nie zmieniła postanowienia? Żona moja pragnie bardzo Pani przybycia, gdyż powiedziałem jej o Pani to, co wywarło na nią bardzo korzystne wrażenie. Jesteśmy zdecydowani dać Pani 17 f. st. kwartalnie, czyli 68 f. st. rocznie, by wynagrodzić Pani przykrości, jakie mogłyby Jej sprawić nasze fantazye. Nie są one znów takie straszne. Żona moja lubi pewien odcień koloru niebieskiego i radaby, żeby Pani rano w domu, nosiła suknię tej barwy. Niema Pani jednak potrzeby kupować takiej sukni; córka moja, Alicya (która jest obecnie w Filadelfii), nosiła podobną; mamy ją jeszcze i zdaje mi się, że byłaby zupełnie dobra dla Pani. Co zaś do tego, że usiądzie Pani tu, czy tam, że sposób rozrywki będzie Pani przez nas wskazywany, to doprawdy obowiązki te nie są tak ciężkie do spełnienia. Włosów Pani, oczywiście, wielka szkoda; nie mogłem się oprzeć podziwianiu ich podczas naszej krótkiej rozmowy. Tutaj jednak ustąpić nie mogłem i spodziewam się, że podwyższenie pensyi wynagrodzi Pani tę ofiarę. Czynności Pani przy dziecku nie będą uciążliwe. Mam nadzieję, że Pani nam nie odmówi i przyjadę po Panią powozem do Winchesteru. Proszę tylko, niech mi Pani dokładnie napisze, jakim pociągiem zamierza Pani jechać. Z wysokim szacunkiem Jephro Rucastle”. — Taki więc list otrzymałam i postanowiłam przyjąć miejsce. Pomyślałem jednak, że dobrze będzie, zanim zawrę umowę ostateczną, przedstawić panu całą sprawę. — Ależ, jeśli pani jest zdecydowana, niema o czem mówić. — Czy, zdaniem pana, powinnabym odrzucić? — Wyznaję, że nie jest to miejsce, które wybrałbym naprzykład dla swojej siostry. — Panie Holmes, co to wszystko może znaczyć? — O, nie mam najlżejszego pojęcia. Nic niewiem. A co pani myśli? — Ja widzę tylko jedno wyjaśnienie. P. Rucastle wydaje się człowiekiem miłym i dobrego serca. Ale jego żona jest może obłąkana, usiłuje więc czynić zadość wszystkim jej fantazyom, by zapobiedz wybuchom i uniknąć konieczności zamknięcia jej w zakładzie. — To możliwe i, powiem nawet, prawdopodobne. W każdym razie jednak wszystko nie zapowiada zbyt przyjemnego otoczenia dla młodej dziewczyny. — A pensya, panie Holmes? — No, tak, rzeczywiście, jest ponętna, może nawet zbyt ponętna. I to mnie niepokoi. Dlaczego dają pani 68 f. st. rocznie, kiedy mogliby dostać więcej nauczycielek, niż potrzebują, za 20 f. st.? W tem coś jest. — Pomyślałam sobie, że, jeśli opowiem panu to wszystko dzisiaj, będzie pan już wtajemniczony na wypadek, gdybym pana potrzebowała później. Będę się czuła silniejszą, mając oparcie w panu. — Może pani liczyć na mnie. Sprawa zajmuje mnie bardzo; wszystkie te szczegóły są niezwykłe. W razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości lub niebezpieczeństwa... — Niebezpieczeństwa! jakież pan niebezpieczeństwo przewiduje? Holmes potrząsnął głową poważnie. — Niebezpieczeństwo przestałoby niem być, gdybyśmy je mogli określić. Ale, o jakiejkolwiek porze dnia, czy nocy, otrzymam od pani telegram, podążę na pomoc. — To mi wystarcza... Wstała żywo: wszelki ślad zaniepokojenia znikł jej z twarzy. — A więc jadę do Hampshireu bez najlżejszej obawy. Napiszę niezwłocznie do pana Rucastle, dziś wieczór poświęcę swoje biedne włosy, a jutro wyruszam do Winchesteru. Po kilku słowach podziękowania, skierowanych do Holmes’a, pożegnała nas i wyszła. — Ta da sobie radę sama — rzekłem, słysząc, jak schodziła ze schodów — tak przynajmniej wygląda. — Tem lepiej dla niej — odparł Holmes zamyślony. — Dziwiłbym się bardzo, gdybyśmy wkrótce nie otrzymali od niej wiadomości. Niedługo czekaliśmy na ziszczenie się przepowiedni mego przyjaciela. Minęły dwa tygodnie, a przez ten czas niejednokrotnie wracałem myślą do tej kobiety i do trudności, z jakiemi może musiała walczyć sama. Niesłychana pensya, jaką jej płacono, warunki dziwaczne, jakie jej postawiono, wszystko wykazywało jakieś okoliczności anormalne; niepodobna mi jednak było wykombinować, co kryło się pod tem — manja czy spisek, i czy ów człowiek jest filantropem, czy też łotrem. Co do Holmes’a, ten siedział milczący całemi godzinami, z czołem zmarszczonem, pogrążony w zadumie, gdy zaś przypadkiem napomknąłem o przedmiocie, który zajmował moją uwagę, Holmes nie odpowiedział mi. — Szczegółów! Żądam szczegółów! — wołał niecierpliwie — nie mogę budować bez fundamentów. I kończył zawsze, zapewniając, że nie pozwoliłby nigdy siostrze przyjąć miejsca podobnego. Telegram, na który czekaliśmy, doszedł nas pewnego wieczora, w chwili kiedy zamierzałem udać się na spoczynek, a Holmes, swoim zwyczajem, zabierał się do pracy na całą noc, dla rozstrzygnięcia zadania naukowego. Często bardzo opuszczałem go wieczorem, pochylonego nad retortą, z epruwetką w ręku i nazajutrz, przychodząc na śniadanie, zastawałem go w tej samej pozycyi. Holmes rozdarł żółtą kopertę, przeczytał telegram i rzucił mi go. — Zobaczno w przewodniku, jak idą pociągi — rzekł i wrócił do doświadczenia chemicznego. Wezwanie było krótkie i naglące. „Zechciej pan być jutro, w południe, w hotelu pod „Czarnym Łabędziem“ w Winchesterze. Przyjeżdżaj pan, błagam! — Tracę głowę. Hunter“. — Jedziesz ze mną? — spytał Holmes. — Z największa chęcią. — A więc zajrzyj do przewodnika. — Jest pociąg o pół do dziesiątej, który staje w Winchesterze o 11-ej 30. — Doskonale, tym pojedziemy. Odłóżmy więc na później rozbiór chemiczny, bo musimy być wypoczęci jutro rano. Nazajutrz, o godzinie jedenastej, zbliżaliśmy się do starego miasta angielskiego. Holmes z początku pogrążył się w czytaniu dzienników porannych, ale, gdy wjechaliśmy do Hampshireu, cisnął je i począł podziwiać krajobraz. Dzień był przecudny, wiosenny; po jasnym błękicie nieba snuły się z wschodu na zachód małe, śnieżyste obłoczki. Słońce iskrzyło się wesoło, ale w powietrzu unosił się jeszcze chłód dotkliwy i przejmujący. W całym kraju, aż do zaokrąglonych pagórków Aldershotu, z pośród bladej, zaledwie rozwiniętej zieleni, wyłaniały się niewielkie, czerwone i szare dachy budynków folwarcznych. — Co za boskie powietrze, jaki cudny widok! — zawołałem, z zachwytem człowieka, któremu udało się uciec od mgły ulicy Baker. Holmes potrząsnął głową poważnie. — Widzisz, Watson’ie, jednem z nieszczęść mózgu, zbudowanego jak mój, jest, że patrzę na wszystko jedynie ze stanowiska swej specyalności. Ty spoglądasz na te domy rozrzucone i uderza cię ich malowniczość. Ja patrzę na nie i przychodzi mi jedynie na myśl ich odosobnienie i bezkarność, z jaką mogą tam być popełniane przestępstwa. — Boże wielki! — zawołałem. — Jak można pomyśleć, żeby w tych starych siedzibach, tchnących nieokreślonym urokiem, popełniano zbrodnie! — Takie siedziby przejmują mnie zawsze pewną trwogą. Najciemniejsze i najpodlejsze zaułki Londynu nie mają na sumieniu więcej grzechów, niż najpogodniejsza i najpiękniejsza wieś. Takie jest moje przekonanie, Watson’ie, i to oparte na doświadczeniu. — Przerażasz mnie! — A przyczyna tego jasna. Nacisk opinji publicznej może w miastach dokonać tego, czego prawo samo zrobić nie zdoła. Niema tak odległej uliczki, gdzie krzyk dręczonego dziecka, odgłos razów, wymierzanych przez pijaka, nie rozbudzi sympatyi i oburzenia u sąsiadów. W mgnieniu oka sprawiedliwość z całym swoim aparatem jest na miejscu i wystarcza jeden znak, by ją uruchomić i sprowadzić przestępcę na ławę oskarżonych. Ale, spojrzyj na te domy, odosobnione śród otaczających je pól, zamieszkane przez biedaków, nie mających pojęcia o prawie. Pomyśl o piekielnych okrucieństwach, o potajemnych zbrodniach, które mogą się tam dokonywać powoli, bez niczyjej wiedzy. Gdyby ta młoda dziewczyna, która nas wzywa na pomoc, mieszkała w Winchesterze, nie bałbym się wcale o nią. Niepokoją mnie te pięć mil na wsi. Niemniej, nie jest zagrożona osobiście, to rzecz pewna. — Oczywiście. Jeśli przyjeżdża do Winchesteru, żeby się widzieć z nami, znaczy, że, w razie potrzeby, mogłaby uciec. — Ma się rozumieć. Jest zatem wolna. — Cóż to więc za tajemnica? Czy masz jakie dane? — Znalazłem siedem różnych wyjaśnień, z których każde może być przystosowane do znanych nam faktów. Ale pewnym będę dopiero, gdy otrzymam nowe objaśnienia. Oto i wieża katedry... niebawem będziemy tedy wiedzieli, czego miss Hunter chce od nas. „Czarny Łabędź“ jest znanym hotelem na głównej ulicy w pobliżu dworca. Zastaliśmy młodą dziewczynę, która nas oczekiwała, w osobnym pokoju, gdzie kazała podać śniadanie. — Jakam ja szczęśliwa, że pan przyjechał! — zawołała. — Nie mam pojęcia, co począć i czekam rady pana, jak zbawienia. — Niech nam pani najpierw opowie swoje dzieje. — Już zaczynam... a nie mogę się długo rozwodzić, bo przyrzekłam panu Rucastle, że powrócę przed trzecią. Pozwolił mi pojechać do miasta, ale ani się domyśla co mnie tu sprowadza. — Niechże pani opowiada, po kolei, jak i co zaszło. Holmes wyciągnął swe długie nogi przed kominkiem i usadowił się wygodnie w fotelu. — Muszę wyznać najpierw — zaczęła miss Hunter — że państwo Rucastle obchodzą się ze mną zupełnie dobrze. Winnam im oddać tę sprawiedliwość. Ale nie mogę ich zrozumieć, obejście ich mnie niepokoi. — Czego pani nie może zrozumieć? — Powodów ich postępowania. Niechże pan posłucha, co zaszło od czasu mego przybycia. Gdy zajechałam tutaj, pan Rucastle czekał na mnie na dworcu i zawiózł mnie powozem do Buków Purpurowych. Jestto, jak mi słusznie powiedział w Londynie, dom bardzo ładnie położony, ale bez żadnego stylu. Niech pan sobie wyobrazi wielki gmach kwadratowy, pobielony wapnem, tu i ówdzie widnieją na nim zielone plamy wilgoci. Dokoła, z trzech stron lasy, a z czwartej łąka, dochodząca do gościńca, który wiedzie do Southamptonu i jest o jakie sto metrów oddalony od bramy wejściowej. Łąka stanowi własność pana Rucastle’a, ale cała reszta należy do posiadłości lorda Southerton’a. Kępa buków purpurowych, wyrosłych wprost bramy, nadała nazwę tej miejscowości. „Pan Rucastle, który podczas jazdy był bardzo uprzejmy, przedstawił mnie, za przybyciem, żonie i dziecku. Pomyliliśmy się, panie Holmes, przypuszczając, że pani Rucastle może być waryatką. Jestto kobieta blada, milcząca, o wiele młodsza od męża, nie ma bowiem więcej niż lat trzydzieści, gdy on ma nie mniej niż czterdzieści pięć. O ile zrozumiałam z różnych wzmianek, pobrali się przed jakiemi siedmiu laty; pan Rucastle był wdowcem, gdy się z nią żenił, a z pierwszej żony miał tylko córkę, tę właśnie, która wyjechała do Filadelfii. Pan Rucastle zawierzył mi się w tajemnicy, że powodem wyjazdu córki była nieprzyzwyciężona niechęć do macochy, której młodość utrudniała widocznie stanowisko panny Rucastle w domu ojca. „Pani Rucastle wydaje mi się bezbarwna, zarówno moralnie jak i fizycznie. Nie zrobiła na mnie żadnego wrażenia, ani dobrego ani złego. Jestto istota bez charakteru. Widać, że przywiązana namiętnie do męża i syna. Jasne szare jej oczy przenoszą się nieustannie z jednego na drugiego, by dostrzedz i przewidzieć, jeśli to możliwe, czego mogą potrzebować. On, jakkolwiek szorstki i hałaśliwy, jest dla niej dobry, na swój sposób; w ogóle robią wrażenie zgodnego małżeństwa, „A jednakże ta kobieta ma jakieś ukryte zmartwienie. Wpada często w głęboką zadumę, a na twarzy jej maluje się cierpienie. Niejednokrotnie zastawałam ją we łzach. Zdawało mi się zrazu, że zasmucały ją tak skłonności syna, gdyż nie widziałam nigdy istoty bardziej rozpieszczonej, ani obdarzonej gorszymi instynktami. Dziecko to jest, na swój wiek, małe, ale ma głowę olbrzymią, zupełnie nieproporcyonalną. Życie jego mija między napadami złości i ponurych dąsów. Ma tylko jedną przyjemność: dręczyć istoty słabsze, a posiada szczególny dar łapania myszy, ptaków i owadów. Ale, wolę nie mówić o tem, co ma bardzo małą zresztą styczność z moją historyą. — Muszę wiedzieć wszystkie szczegóły, bez względu na to, czy wydają się pani potrzebne lub zbyteczne — rzekł Holmes. — Postaram się zatem nie opuszczać nic ważnego. Jedną z nieprzyjemności w tym domu, i to pierwszą, jaką mnie uderzyła, jest gminne obejście służących. Jest ich tylko dwoje, małżeństwo. Toller, tak się nazywa mąż, to człowiek źle wychowany, ordynarny, już niemłody, czuć od niego zawsze wódkę. Dwa razy, od czasu jak tam jestem, widziałam go zupełnie pijanego, a pan Rucastle zachowuje się tak, jakgdyby tego nie dostrzegał. Żona jego, bardzo wysoka i bardzo tęga, ma twarz odrażającą, a jest równie milcząca, jak pani Rucastle, lecz o wiele mniej przyjemna. Słowem jest to para nieznośna, która jednak niebardzo mi przeszkadza, gdyż cały dzień niemal spędzam w nursery''Pokój dziecinny. (''Przyp. tłóm.), i w swoim pokoju. Są to dwa pokoje środkowe, położone w jednym z rogów budynku. „Przez pierwsze dwa dni, po przybyciu mojem do Buków Purpurowych, życie płynęło mi bardzo spokojnie. Trzeciego dnia pani Rucastle zeszła po śniadaniu i szepnęła coś mężowi do ucha. „— O! tak — rzekł, zwracając się do mnie — jesteśmy pani bardzo wdzięczni, miss Hunter, za to że pani poświęciła swoje włosy dla naszej fantazyi. Zapewniam panią, że pani z tem bardzo do twarzy. Teraz, zobaczymy jak pani będzie w sukni niebieskiej. Znajdzie ją pani na swojem łóżku, a jeśli pani zechce łaskawie ją przymierzyć, będziemy bardzo radzi“. „Strój, jaki zastałam przygotowany w swoim pokoju, miał szczególny niebieski kolor, t. zw. éléctrique. Materyał, rodzaj serży, był w bardzo dobrym gatunku, ale miał widoczne ślady noszenia. Przymierzyłam suknie, leżała doskonale, jakby robiona na moją miarę. Państwo Rucastle okazywali z tego powodu nadmierną radość. Czekali na mnie w salonie, pokoju bardzo obszernym od frontu, z trzema oknami balkonowemi. „Przy oknie środkowem stało krzesło, tyłem do światła odwrócone. Polecono mi usiąść na niem i pan Rucastle, chodząc wzdłuż i wszerz z przeciwległej strony pokoju, zaczął mi opowiadać najnieprawdopodobniejsze historye. Nie wyobrazi pan sobie, jaki był komiczny i zabawny; śmiałam się do rozpuku. Pani Rucastle, która widocznie nie rozumie żartów, nie rozchmurzyła czoła ani na chwilę, siedziała z rękoma złożonemi na kolanach, a na twarzy jej malował się niepokój. Po godzinie, mniej więcej, pan Rucastle zauważył nagle, że czas zabrać się do roboty i że mogę się rozebrać i pójść do nursery, gdzie był Edwardek. „W dwa dni później powtórzyła się ta sama ceremonia, w takich samych zupełnie warunkach. Ubrałam się znów i znów usiadłam przy oknie, i śmiałam się tyleż, co za pierwszym razem z zabawnych historyjek, opowiadanych kapitalnie przez mego pryncypała, który ma ich widocznie zasób niewyczerpany. Następnie podał mi romans w żółtej okładce i, odwróciwszy nieco krzesło, tak, by mój cień nie padał na stronicę, poprosił, żebym czytała głośno. Czytałam przez dziesięć minut może jakiś ustęp, wybrany na chybił trafił; poczem pan Rucastle przerwał mi w środku zdania i powiedział, bym poszła się przebrać. „Może sobie pan łatwo wyobrazić, panie Holmes, do jakiego stopnia ta nadzwyczajna ceremonia podnieciła moją ciekawość. Zauważyłam też, że państwo Rucastle starali się zawsze o to, bym siedziała plecami do okna, tak, że zaczęła mię trawić żądza zobaczenia, co też dzieje się za mną. Narazie wydawało mi się to niemożliwem, ale niebawem znalazłam sposób. Stłukło mi się ręczne lusterko, co mi podsunęło szczęśliwą myśl ukrycia kawałka w chustkę od nosa. Na następnem posiedzeniu, zanosząc się od śmiechu, poniosłam chustkę do oczu, tak, że mogłam widzieć, co się dzieje za mną. Wyznaję, że doznałam zawodu. Nie działo się nic, nic absolutnie. „Takie przynajmniej było moje pierwsze wrażenie. Ale, spojrzawszy powtórnie, zauważyłam na bardzo ożywionym gościńcu, wiodącym do Southamptonu, niskiego mężczyznę, z pełnym zarostem, w szarem ubraniu, który stał oparty o baryerę i patrzył nieustannie w moją stronę. Spuściłam chustkę i wzrok mój spotkał się ze wzrokiem pani Rucastle. Nie powiedziała słowa, lecz jestem przekonana, że odgadła mój wybieg. Wstała niezwłocznie i podeszła do męża. — Jephro — rzekła — jakiś impertynent stoi na gościńcu i przypatruje się nieustannie pannie Hunter. — Czy to nie jaki znajomy pani? — zwrócił się do mnie pan Rucastle. — Nie, nie znam tu nikogo. — A, to dobre! Co za impertynencja! Niech się pani odwróci i da mu znak, żeby odszedł. — Sądzę, że byłoby najlepiej nie zwracać na niego uwagi. — Nie, nie, inaczej będzie się tu ciągle włóczył! Niechże się pani odwróci i da mu znak; ot, taki! Zrobiłam, jak chciał, poczem pani Rucastle spuściła natychmiast roletę. To było w zeszłym tygodniu i od owego czasu nie siadywałam w oknie, i nie nosiłam sukni niebieskiej i nie widziałam mężczyzny na drodze. — Niech pani mówi dalej, proszę — rzekł Holmes — opowiadanie pani zaczyna być bardzo zajmujące. — Obawiam się, że wyda się panu potroszę bezładne; niezawsze jest związek między rozmaitemi zajściami, o których pan odemnie usłyszy. W dniu mego przyjazdu do Buków Purpurowych pan Rucastle zaprowadził mnie do małego budynku, przy drzwiach od kuchni. Zbliżając się, usłyszałam brzęk łańcucha i głuche warczenie. — Niech pani spojrzy tędy, — rzekł do mnie pan Rucastle, wskazując mi szparę między dwiema deskami. — Pyszny okaz, nieprawdaż? Zajrzałam i spostrzegłam zrazu dwoje błyszczących ślepiów, potem jakąś postać, której kształtów nie mogłam rozpoznać śród ciemności. — Niech się pani nic boi — odezwał się pan Rucastle, śmiejąc się z dreszczu, który mną wstrząsnął. — To tylko Carlo, mój brytan. Mówię „mój“ ale jedynym człowiekiem, który może sobie z nim poradzić, jest stary Toller. Daje mu jeść raz na dzień, i to nie dużo, tak, że pies jest zawsze głodny, a więc i zły. Toller spuszcza go co noc z łańcucha; złodziej, który mu się nawinie, niechaj poleci duszę Bogu! Na miłość Boską, niech pani nigdy nie wychodzi w nocy, bo mogłaby pani opłacić to życiem. „Przestroga była istotnie cenna. W dwa dni później wyglądałam w swoim pokoju przez okno, około drugiej nad ranem. Noc była pogodna, księżyc świecił pełnym blaskiem, potoki srebrzystego światła oblewały trawnik przed domem, było jasno, jak we dnie. Stałam, przejęta czarem ciszy pięknego widoku, gdy nagle poruszyło się coś w cieniu buków i naraz wysunął się pies wielki, jak cielę, maści rudawej z pyskiem czarnym, obwisłym, chudy, z wystającemi po bokach kościami. Przeszedł wolno przez trawnik i znikł w cieniu ze strony przeciwnej... Widok tej straszliwej warty przejął mnie trwogą większą, zdaje mi się, niż widok złodzieja. „A teraz przychodzi bardzo dziwna przygoda. Jak panu wiadomo, obcięłam włosy w Londynie; włożyłam je do kuferka, na sam spód. Pewnego wieczora, gdy dziecko już spało, zaczęłam oglądać umeblowanie swego pokoju i układać rzeczy. Stoi tam, między innemi, stara komoda; dwie górne szuflady były puste i otwarte, dolna zaś zamknięta na klucz. „Zapełniłam tamte dwie bielizną, a ponieważ miałam jeszcze dużo rzeczy, gniewało mnie, iż nie mogłam zużytkować trzeciej. Przekonana, że szuflada pozostała zamknięta tylko przez zapomnienie, użyłam swój pęk kluczy, chcąc spróbować, czy nie uda mi się dopasować jednego z nich. Pierwszy klucz, jaki wzięłam, otworzył szufladę. Ręczę, że nie zgadnie pan nigdy, co w niej było: moje własne włosy. Wyjęłam je i obejrzałem dokładnie. Ten sam kolor, ta sama ilość. Ale, w jaki sposób moje własne włosy mogły się dostać do tej szuflady? Przecież to było zupełnie niemożliwe. Drżącemi rękoma otworzyłam kuferek i znalazłam w nim swoje włosy. Porównałam oba warkocze; okazało się, że są jednakowiuteńkie. Czy to nie nadzwyczajne, niesłychane? Napróżno łamałam sobie głowę, nie mogłam pojąć, co to znaczy. Włożyłam tamte włosy napowrót do szuflady i nie wspomniałam ani słówka o tem państwu Rucastle, bo czułam że nie powinnam była otwierać szuflady, którą oni zamknęli. „Jestem z natury obdarzoną zmysłem obserwacyjnym, panie Holmes, może pan to zauważył, niebawem tedy zoryentowałem się doskonale w planie domu. Cała jedna strona wydawała mi się niezamieszkaną. Prowadziły do niej drzwi, przy pokojach Tollerów, ale te drzwi były zawsze zamknięte na klucz. „Pewnego dnia jednak, wchodząc na schody, ujrzałam w drzwiach owych pana Rucastle’a z kluczami w ręku i twarzą zupełnie odmienną od tej pogodnej, jowialnej, którą ja znałam. Policzki miał ponsowe, czoło zmarszczone gniewnie, a żyły na skroniach nabrzmiałe. Zamknął drzwi i minął mnie szybko; ani się do mnie odezwał, ani na mnie spojrzał. „Podnieciło to moją ciekawość i, gdy wyszłam z dzieckiem na przechadzkę do ogrodu, skierowałam się w stroną, skąd mogłam widzieć okna tej części domu. Było ich cztery w rzędzie, z tych trzy poprostu brudne, czwarte zaś zabarykadowane. Widocznie nikt tam nie mieszkał. Gdym tak spacerowała, spoglądając od czasu do czasu na owe okna, nadszedł pan Rucastle; odzyskał już zwykły humor. — Niech mnie pani nie posądza o niegrzeczność dlatego, że przeszedłem obok pani, nie przemówiwszy słowa. Byłem zupełnie pochłonięty przez bardzo ważna sprawę — tłomaczył się. „Zapewniłam go, że nie dotknęło mnie to wcale. — Zdaje mi się — dodałam — że tu na piętrze jest cały szereg pokojów niezajętych, w jednym nawet okiennice są zamknięte. Pan Rucastle był widocznie zaskoczony tą uwaga, a nawet drgnął z lekka. — Fotografia jest jedną z moich namiętności — odparł — urządziłem sobie tedy tam na górze ciemnię. Ale jaka z pani obserwatorka! Ktoby to przypuszczał? ktoby to kiedykolwiek przypuszczał? „Mówił tonem żartobliwym, ale oczy jego nie żartowały. Dostrzegałam w nich przeciwnie podejrzenie i gniew. „Wówczas, panie Holmes, skoro tylko zaczęłam się domyślać tajemnicy, ogarnęło mnie jedno pragnienie: wykryć ją. Nie kierowała mną wyłącznie ciekawość, jakkolwiek nie posiadam jej w naturze mniej, niż inni; zbudziło się we mnie jakieś poczucie obowiązku; przeświadczenie, że, jeśli tam wtargnę, spełnię dobry uczynek. Mówią o instynkcie kobiet, może kierował mną ten instynkt. Dość, że czekałam pilnie na sposobność przekroczenia przez drzwi zakazane. „A sposobność ta nastręczyła się dopiero wczoraj. Winnam dodać, że oprócz pana Rucastle’a, do tych pokojów niezamieszkanych wchodzi też Toller i jego żona; widziałam nawet, jak Toller wnosił tam wór z czarnego płótna. W ostatnich dniach Toller pił więcej, niż kiedykolwiek, a wczoraj wieczorem był zupełnie pijany. Idąc do siebie na górę, spostrzegłam klucz we drzwiach; niechybnie zostawił go tam Toller. Państwo Rucastle byli oboje z dzieckiem na dole, miałam więc doskonałą sposobność zadowolenia dręczącej mnie ciekawości. Przekręciłam ostrożnie klucz w zamku, otworzyłam drzwi i przestąpiłam próg zakazany. „Znalazłam się na korytarzyku bez kobierca, o ścianach białych. Korytarzyk ten skręcał na prawo i tu wychodziło troje drzwi, z których pierwsze i trzecie były otwarte i prowadziły do pokojów pustych, pełnych kurzu, smutnych; jeden miał dwa okna, a drugi tylko jedno. Przez brudne szyby zaledwie przedostawał się blask światła. Drzwi środkowe były zamknięte i przytrzymane prętem z łóżka żelaznego, o ile mi się zdaje, przymocowanym z jednej strony grubym sznurem, a z drugiej kłódką. W zamku drzwi klucza nie było. Odpowiadały one widocznie zabarykadowanemu oknu, które widziałam od frontu, a jednakże promień światła, przedostający się przez szparę podedrzwiami, wskazywał, że pokój nie jest ciemny. Widocznie oświetlały go szyby w dachu. „Gdy przypatrywałam się tym drzwiom tajemniczym, zapytując siebie co się za niemi ukrywa, dobiegł mnie z pokoju odgłos kroków i dostrzegłam cień, poruszający się na wąskim paśmie światła, które przedostawało się podedrzwiami. Na ten widok, panie Holmes, zdjęła mnie szalona trwoga. Odwaga opuściła mnie nagłe i uciekłam, biegnąc co tchu, jakgdybym chciała ujść przed żelazną dłonią, która się wyciągała, by schwytać mnie za spódnicę. „Minęłam korytarz, drzwi i wpadłam w objęcia p. Rucastle’a, który czekał za progiem. „— A — rzekł, uśmiechając się — to pani? Domyślałem się tego, widząc drzwi otwarte. „— Ach, jak ja się przelękłam! — rzekłam zadyszana. „— Droga, kochana pani — nie wyobrazi pan sobie jaki głos jego był pieszczotliwy i czuły — i cóż panią tak przestraszyło? „Głos jego wszakże był zbyt tkliwy. Przesadzał i to sprawiło, że miałam się na baczności. „— Weszłam przez ciekawość do skrzydła niezamieszkanego — odparłam — ale tam tak ciemno i pusto, że zdjął mnie stracą i uciekłam. Och, co tam za cisza w tych kątach. „— To wszystko? — spytał, wpatrując się bacznie we mnie. „— A cóż pan chce więcej? „— Jak się pani zdaje, dlaczego te drzwi są zamknięte na klucz. „— Nie mam pojęcia. „— Dlatego, żeby uniemożliwić wstęp ludziom, którzy nie mają tam nic do roboty. Rozumie pani? „Uśmiechał się ciągle z niesłychaną uprzejmością. „— Oczywiście, gdybym była wiedziała... „— A więc, teraz pani wie. Jeśli noga pani kiedykolwiek jeszcze postanie tutaj — w jednej chwili uśmiech jego zmienił się w skurcz gniewu, a oczy przeszyły mnie piekielnem spojrzeniem — oddam panią na żer brytanowi. „Byłam taka wystraszona, że już nic nie wiem, co robiłam. Odeszłam pewnie, bez słowa odpowiedzi, do swego pokoju. Nie pamiętam już nic do chwili, w której znalazłam się, cała drżąca, na łóżku. Wówczas, panie Holmes, pomyślałam o panu. Nie mogłam tam już żyć bez zasięgnięcia czyjejkolwiek rad}. Bałam się domu, męża, żony, służących, nawet dziecka. Wszyscy przejmowali mnie odrazą. „Zdawało mi się, że obecność pańska uratuje wszystko. Oczywiście, byłabym mogła uciec z domu, ale ciekawość moja była prawie równie silna jak moja obawa. Postanowiłam tedy zatelegrafować do pana. Zarzuciłam okrycie i kapelusz, poszłam do biura telegraficznego, oddalonego o jakie pół mili od domu i, wracając, już czułam taką ulgę, jakgdyby mi wielki ciężar spadł z serca. „Wszelako, gdy zbliżałam się do domu, zdjęła mnie straszna trwoga, na myśl, że pies może być spuszczony z łańcucha, przypomniałam sobie jednak, że Toller jest zupełnie pijany i że z pewnością o tem nie pomyślał, a zwierzę jest takie dzikie, że nikt inny zrobićby tego nie mógł. Powróciłam tedy bez wypadku i spędziłam pół nocy bezsennie z radości, że pana wkrótce zobaczę. „Dziś rano otrzymałam z łatwością pozwolenie na wyjazd do Winchestera, ale muszę być z powrotem o trzeciej, gdyż państwo Rucastle wybierają się do sąsiadów i nie będą wieczorem w domu, tak, że muszę pozostać przy dziecku. Panie Holmes, opowiedziałam panu wszystkie fakty i byłabym bardzo szczęśliwa, gdyby mi je pan wyjaśnił, a nadewszystko, gdybym wiedziała, co mam począć. Słuchaliśmy obaj z natężoną ciekawością tej całej historyi. Gdy miss Hunter skończyła, mój przyjaciel wstał, zaczął chodzić po pokoju, głęboko zamyślony, z rękoma w kieszeniach. — Czy Toller jest jeszcze pijany? — spytał. — Tak. Słyszałam, jak żona jego mówiła do pana Rucastle’a, że nie może z niego wydobyć słowa. — Dobrze. A Rucastle’owie wychodzą dziś wieczór? — Tak. — Czy jest w domu piwnica z mocnym zamkiem? — Jest. — Zdaje mi się, miss Hunter, że postąpiłaś pani w tej całej sprawie, jak kobieta inteligentna i odważna. Czy mogłaby pani zrobić jeszcze coś więcej? Nie wspominałbym pani o tem, gdybym pani nie uważał za kobietę wyjątkową. — Spróbuję. I cóż to takiego? — Przyjedziemy obaj do Buków Purpurowych o godzinie siódmej. Rucastle’ów już nie będzie, a Toller, mam nadzieje, pozostanie w dalszym ciągu niepoczytalny. Pozostaje więc tylko jego żona, która mogłaby nam przeszkodzić. Otóż, jeśli pani może posłać ją po cokolwiek do piwnicy i zamknąć pod klucz, ułatwiłoby nam to niezmiernie naszą robotę. — Dobrze, zrobię jak pan chce. — Wyśmienicie. W takim razie przeprowadzimy najściślejsze badanie. Istnieje tylko jedno możliwe wyjaśnienie. Sprowadzono panią po to, żebyś odgrywała czyjąś rolę, a ten ktoś jest zamknięty w owym tajemniczym pokoju. To rzecz oczywista. Co do uwięzionej nie wątpię, że jest to córka pana Rucastle’a, Alicya, która, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, miała jakoby wyjechać do Ameryki. Pan Rucastle wybrał panią, bez najmniejszej wątpliwości, dlatego, że pani jest do niej podobna ze wzrostu, ruchów i włosów. Jej obcięto włosy, prawdopodobnie skutkiem choroby, naturalnie więc i pani musiała poświęcić swoje. Przypadek, niezwykły istotnie, chciał, że pani znalazła obcięte warkocze. Mężczyzna z gościńca jest niewątpliwie jednym z przyjaciół panny Rucastle, może jej narzeczonym, którego oszukują podobieństwem pani i ową suknią panny Alicyi, w jaką panią ubierano. Wesołość pani i zachowanie się wykazuje mu, że panna Rucastle jest zupełnie szczęśliwa i nie pragnie już, żeby się starał o jej względy. Pies bywa co noc spuszczany, by przeszkodzić wszelkiemu między nimi porozumieniu. To wszystko jest dość jasne. Najpoważniejszym punktem sprawy jest natura dziecka. — Jakiż to może mieć związek? — zawołałem. — Mój drogi, jesteś lekarzem i uczyłeś się poznawać usposobienie dziecka, studyując jego rodziców. Czyż nie widzisz, że sprawdza się to i nawzajem? Często bardzo, obserwując dzieci, zyskiwałem pierwsze wskazówki o charakterze ich ojca. Natura dziecka, które nas na razie zajmuje, jest niemoralna w swojem okrucieństwie: dręczy ono przez samo zamiłowanie do okrucieństwa, a czy odziedziczyło tę przywarę od ojca, zawsze uśmiechniętego, czy też od matki, w każdym razie to smutna przepowiednia dla biednej dziewczyny, która znajduje się w ich rękach. — Jestem pewna, że pan ma słuszność, panie Holmes — zawołała nasza klientka. — Przypominam sobie teraz dziesiątki szczegółów, które mi dowodzą, że pan wpadł na trop właściwy. Och! niema chwili do stracenia, trzeba śpieszyć z pomocą tej nieszczęśliwe]. — Musimy być ostrożni, bo mamy do czynienia z człowiekiem przebiegłym. Nie możemy przedsięwziąć nic przed godziną siódmą. O tej godzinie będziemy przy pani i tajemnica zostanie wyjaśniona. Siódma biła, gdy, wierni danemu słowu, przybyliśmy do Buków Purpurowych, pozostawiwszy powóz po drodze w gospodzie. Grupa drzew, o liściach ciemnych, lśniących, jak metal polerowany, w świetle zachodzącego słońca, wskazałaby nam dom, gdyby nawet miss Hunter nie czekała na nas, uśmiechnięta, w progu drzwi. — I cóż, udało się pani? — spytał Holmes. W tej samej chwili dobiegł nas głuchy odgłos z sutereny. — To pani Toller w piwnicy — odparła miss Hunter. — Mąż jej chrapie na sienniku w kuchni. Oto klucze, takie same, jak pana Rucastle’a. — Sprawiłaś się pani wyśmienicie! — zawołał Holmes z zachwytem. — Teraz niech nam pani wskaże drogę, a niebawem zapoznamy się z tą tajemniczą sprawą. Weszliśmy na schody; otworzyliśmy drzwi, minęliśmy korytarz i znaleźliśmy się przed opisaną przez miss Hunter barykadą. Holmes przerwał sznur i zdjął pręt żelazny, próbował kilka kluczy, ale żaden nie pasował do zamka. Z wnętrza nie dochodził nas najlżejszy odgłos, wobec tej ciszy twarz Holmes’a zasępiła się. — Mam nadzieję, że nie przybywamy zapóźno — rzekł. — Sądzę, miss Hunter, iż lepiej będzie, gdy wejdziemy sami. Dalej, Watson’ie, podważ drzwi ramieniem, może zdołamy je wyłamać. Drzwi były stare i z łatwością ustąpiły wobec naszych wysiłków. Wpadliśmy do wnętrza. Pokój był pusty! Całe umeblowanie składało się z małego łóżka polowego, ze stoliczka i kosza, pełnego bielizny. Okno, wybite w dachu, było otwarte — uwięziona znikła. — Nowa nikczemność — rzekł Holmes. — Ten zacny jegomość odgadł zamiary miss Hunter i porwał swoją ofiarę. — Ale którędy?! — Przez dach. Zobaczymy, jak on to zrobił. — Wspiął się do otworu. — O, tak — zawołał — jest tu koniec długiej drabiny, opartej o rynnę. Tędy zabrał uwięzioną. — Ależ to niepodobna — wtrąciła miss Hunter. — Drabiny tam nie było, gdy Rucastle’owie wyjeżdżali. — W takim razie Rucastle wrócił umyślnie. Mówię, wam że to człowiek bardzo silny i bardzo niebezpieczny. Słyszę kogoś nadchodzącego; nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby to był on, Watsonie, zdaje mi się, że dobrze zrobisz, trzymając pistolet w pogotowiu. Nie skończył jeszcze, gdy we drzwiach ukazał się człowiek bardzo tęgi i bardzo wysoki z olbrzymim kijem w ręku. Miss Hunter krzyknęła przeraźliwie i oparła się o ścianę, ale Sherlock Holmes rzucił się ku wchodzącemu. — Nędzniku! gdzie twoja córka? Pan Rucastle obejrzał się dokoła i spostrzegł otwarte okno w dachu. — To ja powinienem was pytać, złodzieje! Szpiegi i złodzieje! Złapałem was, co! Jesteście w moich rękach. Poczekajcie ja was ładnie urządzę! Wypadł z pokoju i zbiegł ze schodów, jak szalony. — Poszedł po psa! — zawołała miss Hunter. — Mam rewolwer — rzekłem. — Lepiej zamknąć drzwi od domu — zauważył Holmes i zbiegliśmy również coprędzej ze schodów. Zaledwie stanęliśmy na dole, dobiegło nas szczekanie psa, a potem ryk bólu i odgłos zaciekłej walki. Przededrzwiami ukazał się człowiek w podeszłym wieku, o twarzy ponsowej, cały drżący i chwiejący się na nogach. — Boże wielki! — krzyknął. — Ktoś wypuścił psa. Nie jadł od dwóch dni! Prędzej, panowie, prędzej na pomoc, albo będzie zapóźno! Wybiegłem z Holmes’em, a Toller pośpieszył za nami. Olbrzymie zgłodniałe psisko przewróciło Rucastle’a i tarzało się wraz z nim po ziemi, zatopiwszy kły w jego szyję. Zbliżyłem się i wpakowałem psu w łeb kulę rewolwerową; zwalił się z nóg, lecz białe jego zęby nie popuściły tłustej szyi ofiary. Rozłączyliśmy ich z trudnością i przenieśliśmy ranionego do domu; żył, ale był straszliwie pokaleczony. Położyliśmy go na sofie i gdy Toller podążył po żonę, robiłem, co było w mojej mocy, by ulżyć cierpieniom Rucastle’a. Naraz drzwi się otworzyły i weszła wysoka, tęga, kobieta, — Pani Toller! — krzyknęła miss Hunter. — Tak, to ja. Pan Rucastle, powróciwszy wypuścił mnie, zanim poszedł do państwa na górę. Ach! co za nieszczęście, że pani nie uprzedziła mnie o swoich zamiarach; byłabym pani powiedziała, że to zbyteczne. — Oho! — rzekł Holmes, wpatrując się bacznie w mówiącą. — Pani Toller jest widocznie lepiej od wszystkich w tę sprawę wtajemniczona. — Tak panie i gotowa jestem powiedzieć, co wiem. — A więc, niechże pani siada i mówi, bo wyznaję, że są w tem wszystkiem niektóre punkty, zupełnie ciemne dla mnie. — Wnet je panu wyjaśnię, a byłabym to uczyniła wcześniej, gdybym mogła wyjść z piwnicy. Jeśli sąd się w to wmiesza, to pan zechce pamiętać, że trzymam z panem, podobnie, jak zawsze ujmowałam się za miss Alicyą. „Miss Alicya nie była szczęśliwa w domu od czasu, jak ojciec jej ożenił się powtórnie. Poniewierał nią, nie miała prawa ust otworzyć, ale gorzej działo się jeszcze, gdy u przyjaciół swoich poznała się z panem Fowler’em. Miss Alicya, dzięki odziedziczonemu spadkowi, miała majątek osobisty; jest taka dobra i taka cierpliwa, że nie mówiła o tem nigdy i pozostawiła wszystko w rękach ojca. Wiedział, że co do niej samej, nie ma potrzeby się obawiać, ale, gdy postanowiła wyjść za mąż, pan Rucastle chciał wszelkiemi siłami przeszkodzić małżeństwu, w przewidywaniu, że mąż zażąda zwrotu całego majątku. Najpierw tedy próbowano zmusić córkę, by podpisała zobowiązanie, że chociaż wyjdzie za mąż, pozostawi ojcu zarząd majątkiem. Ponieważ odmówiła, dręczył ją tak, że, wpadła w gorączkę i przez sześć tygodni była między życiem a śmiercią. Wyzdrowiała nareszcie, ale wyglądała jak cień, musiano też obciąć jej wspaniałe włosy. Nie wpłynęło to na zmiany uczuć narzeczonego, który pozostał jej wierny. — Aha! — rzekł Holmes — to wyjaśnia wszystko i zdaje mi się, że teraz odgaduję, resztę. Wówczas pan Rucastle uwięził córkę. — Tak, panie. — I sprowadził miss Hunter z Londynu, by się pozbyć pana Fowler’a. — Nieinaczej, panie. — Ale pan Fowler jest wytrwały, jak przystoi na dobrego marynarza, czatował dokoła domu, a spotkawszy panią zdołał, przy pomocy pewnych argumentów metalicznych lub innych, przekonać panią, że interes jego, jest zarówno interesem pani. — Pan Fowler jest bardzo uprzejmym i bardzo wspaniałomyślnym dżentlmenem — odparła pani Toller sentencyonalnie. — Urządził się tedy tak, żeby zacny małżonek pani miał zawsze czem się pokrzepić i żeby drabina była gotowa na wypadek wyjścia pana Rucastle’a. — Tak było istotnie, jak pan powiada. — Winienem pani podziękować za wyjaśnienie wszystkiego, co nas intrygowało. Ale, oto doktor miejscowy z panią Rucastle. Zdaje mi się, Watson’ie, że nie pozostaje nam nic innego, tylko towarzyszyć miss Hunter do Winchesteru, bo nasze locus standi jest teraz bardzo niepewne. Tajemnica ponurego domu za kępą buków purpurowych została zatem wyjaśniona. Pan Rucastle ocalał, dzięki, pełnym poświęcenia, staraniom żony, zdrowie jego jednak było bardzo nadwyrężone. Tollerowie pozostali u nich, za dobrze znają ich ubiegłe życie; oddalić takich służących niepodobna. Pan Fowler i miss Rucastle pobrali się, za specyalną dyspensą, w Southamptonie, nazajutrz po ucieczce; on ma teraz posadę rządową na wyspie św. Maurycego. Co do miss Violette Hunter, to, ku mojemu wielkiemu rozczarowaniu, Holmes przestał zupełnie interesować się nią, z dniem rozstrzygnięcia zagadki. Jest obecnie w Walsallu kierowniczką szkoły prywatnej, która, jak mnie zapewniano, świetnie się rozwija. ---- Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Bronisława Neufeldówna‎ Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przygoda w Copper Beeches